


Fight or Flight

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [3]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Burglary, Eddie and Waylon are married, Eddie consoles a distraught Waylon, Killing, M/M, Short One Shot, Stabbing, Waylon kills an intruder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Eddie comes home to a horrific sight and must deal with the aftermath.





	Fight or Flight

“Darling! I’m home.” Eddie called out into the house as he slipped his shoes off at the front door and hung his coat up on the rack fixed to the wall. He heard the low hum of the television in one room, drawing him into the living room first, noticing it was empty. There was a chill that breezed past him, a gust that signalled a window was open which was odd for this time of year. The crisp autumn wind clinging to the scent of fall yet foreboding of the nearing snow that was to come soon. A nip of frost in the air. He knew Waylon would never leave a window open. The software engineer was very fussy when it came to temperatures and he abhorred the cold mountain air. 

 

“Darling?” Eddie called, making his way from the living room to the back hallway that led to the kitchen and then to the dining room where he found the sliding door partway open and one of the curtains yanked off the fixture above. It was torn where the seams split from sheer force and one of the dining room chairs closest to the door was pushed out at an awkward angle as if somebody suddenly left it or had used it to place as an obstacle in the path of another. This cluttered appearance showed in the kitchen, a spilled pitcher of tea, ice scattered across the floor in varying states of melting. Difference sizes but most was nearly completely gone. There were wet bare feet tracks across the tile floor that rushed out of the kitchen and into the back bedroom area down the hallway. 

 

“Darling-” Eddie’s voice broke off as he pushed open the bedroom door, the top hinge had been popped out of the frame and there was an indent where the wood bowed in the center from a large force. The door creaked sickly, shedding light from the hallway into the darkened room and onto Waylon’s trembling form. His back was to Eddie as he sat on his knees, his legs folded underneath him. His breathing was erratic. The blonde was disheveled, his shirt ripped in places from being snatched up and stretched in others leaving long wrinkled messes where he pulled away from the grasp. 

 

A bruise was already forming on the side of his face and there was blood splattered across his cheeks and the side of his neck. Minor cuts and a few scrapes littered his limbs. His hands were bruised and covered in blood. On the floor before him was a pair of cloth scissors meant for cutting through thick material that Eddie used when working on his latest designs at home. They were seeped in the crimson liquid as it congealed on the tips. The room was filled with the sharp metallic tang of it. Waylon turned slowly, beneath the blood was pale skin and eyes, haunted with guilt and terrified. His lips quivered as he raised his bloody palms up to Eddie in a silent display, despair twisting up his features in a contorted ugly mess. 

 

Tears started streaking down his face but it was obvious Waylon couldn’t stop them as the sob broke out, a wail of desperation and fear slicing right through Eddie. His mind grasping at bits and pieces of his surroundings to try and figure out what had happened but that howl from his husband was so painful, so heart wrenching, he pushed everything else aside and dropped to his knees beside him. Pulling him up against his chest and holding him tightly, burying his fingers into the blonde’s hair and petting him. Hushing him softly to soothe his turmoil. 

 

As Eddie gazed down at the floor, he was able to see now from a different angle, the pool of blood that stretched across the tiling, filling in the spots between like a morbid maze, inching towards Waylon as if to further taunt him. Beyond that was a body dressed head to toe in black with a gun deposited beside it. Dropped to the floor. Multiple stab wounds littered the front of the body, nicking the neck and shoulders. Waylon had bruising on his wrists where it looked like he had been grabbed and defended himself with blind motions. The scissors had been on the shelf nearby, Eddie knew this and it was obvious by all the other sewing supplies that had fallen to the floor around it. 

 

The body laid partially inside the master bathroom and partially outside of it, the door had been thrown wide open and the towels that were arranged so neatly this morning on the shelf beside the sink hand fallen to the ground along with the shelf itself. There were many things inside that had fallen as well, including Waylon’s phone that had landed right outside of the bathtub in the middle of dialing 9-1-1. He was one number short of the call, the screen was the only light inside as the sky outside was cloaked in a curtain of darkness. The sun setting quickly as if dismissing their distressed situation and trying to hide it from the rest of the world. 

 

Eddie was too afraid to leave Waylon even for a second, holding the trembling male in his arms as he used a free hand to dig into his pocket, praying he remembered to leave his phone there and not inside his coat. With a soft breath of relief, he didn’t even bother unlocking the screen, hitting the emergency symbol at the bottom corner and letting it ring. It picked up after the second ring. The operator spoke in a calm collected voice, it was a woman which Eddie had expected as much. “911, what is your emergency?”

 

“Hello, I’d like to report a...uh...burglary….at my home.” Eddie held onto Waylon as he trembling and broke into another hard sob. He hushed the smaller male, gently rocking him in his arms. “It’s alright darling. Everything is going to be okay.” He cooed to Waylon before turning his attention back to the operator.

 

“Is the burglar still in your home?” The woman asked carefully, listening to everything going on on the other end. 

 

“Y-yes. Sort of. He’s uh...he’s dead-”

 

“Oh god…” Waylon howled, burying his face against Eddie’s chest. He was distraught before but hearing Eddie say it out loud made it so much worse.

 

“Shh...darling. It’s okay. Helps on the way. Shh.” He tried to calm Waylon, running his fingers through his hair, feeling the tears of his significant other seeping through the front of his clothing and reaching his chest, causing a shiver through his body. “They broke in and attacked my husband. He defended himself.” Eddie explained. “I think he’s dead. There’s a lot of blood everywhere. My husband is hurt as well.”

 

“Okay, I’m sending an ambulance and a police unit right now. They’re on their way. Stay on the line with me okay. Until they arrive.” The operator informed Eddie who breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Hear that darling? Helps coming. We’re okay.” He balanced the phone on his shoulder as he murmured. “Come on. Let’s go to the living room. Can you stand?”

 

Waylon gave a weak nod that resulted in just rubbing his face against Eddie’s shirt and leaving tear and snot stains in the material. Eddie didn’t mind it at all, his brows furrowed in concern as he wrapped a strong arm around Waylon and held him against his chest, pulling them both up to their feet and walking backwards with Waylon held to his chest. He felt a heavy dampness press against his pantleg and glanced down to find Waylon’s own pants were soaked red at the knees. He maneuvered them through the house, careful not to disturb any evidence until he reached the couch. There he pulled Waylon into his lap, making sure no blood got onto the furniture and instead let it all stain his clothing. 

 

Even as Waylon curled his fingers into the front of his shirt. He would hum and grunt in affirmation as the operator let him know the ETA on the emergency units while cradling Waylon close to his chest. Eddie noticed Waylon relax in his arms about a minute or so before the police pulled into the driveway, lights and sirens going still. The ambulance was a little further behind. He chanced a look down and realized Waylon had fainted against his chest, his head lolled to one side, supported by Eddie’s shoulder as the front door was opened and police filtered in with guns in hand. Clearing each room while one stayed with them and started their myriad of questioning. The paramedics entered and started checking on Waylon while another went to pronounce the intruder as deceased. 

 

Eddie gently placed Waylon’s unconscious form onto the stretcher and remained right close by the paramedics, answering questions for them about his husbands current state and what had happened leading up to passing out. They assumed he had a panic attack and hyperventilated himself while he was crying but would take him in to get checked out encase he sustained any unseen injuries during his struggle with the assailant. The house was left to the police while Eddie climbed into the ambulance and rode to Leadville Hospital with his husband but not before letting Waylon’s best friend Miles know what had happened and to meet him there. 


End file.
